That's the City for Ya
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: He’s got a decent voice he’s got that crooked smile. RoxasxMarluxia.


That's the City for Ya

Summary: He's got a decent voice; he's got that crooked smile. RoxasxMarluxia.

Ramblings: Why yes loves, I AM experimenting. In fact, dears, I happen to have this totally awesome idea for an original story. Why's that experimenting? Because it's a straight fic--which I never WILLINGLY write.

Notes: No time for sad cries, long goodbyes. His honest eyes, those truthful lies. Back down, cash out, that's the city for ya.

Notes2: Uh…some of that is a direct quote from The Academy Is…'s 'Classifieds,' and the other half I uh…created. So I so suggest you not jack it, please, darlings.

* * *

"There's _one more? _Shit, this is starting to feel more like a cult rather than an actual Organization." Saïx muttered to a half-listening Larxene, who was staring blankly into the distance. 

"Well, Xemnas _did _authorize it, so it's legit."

"What's the kid's true name?" He asked off-handedly, and eyeing Larxene as she gave a wicked smile.

"That's where the odd thing is, actually…"

"You mean you don't know." It more or a statement, rather than an actual question.

"Oh, we know. It's simply…unusual. I'll give you a hint, Saïx--he can wield the Keyblade."

"You're kidding."

"Dead serious."

"Well fuck, we're sure to win now, aren't we?"

At that, she turned her stare to Sax, and--blinking rather idiotically--asked him, "Win what?"

Saïx had no answer for her.

**ooooooo**

"Hey, kid! Welcome to Castle Oblivion--or what hopefully will be within the next few months…"

"Demyx, quit crowding the kid! You're suffocating him with your freakishness!"

"I'm not a freak, Axel! Besides, Marluxia's even _more _of a freak than I--"

"Who's a freak?.! Demyx, Axel, I'll have you know, if you two don't fucking cooperate when I rule this damn Organization, so help me Kingdom Hearts…!"

"Uh…are you Marluxia?" The kid blinked owlishly up at him, his spiky hair up at random angles.

"Yes…do I know? Perhaps from before we became…?"

"Oh, no, it's just…Xemnas told me to find you."

Demyx & Axel immediately stopped struggled, mouths agape, looking as shocked as Marluxia felt.

"…did he now? That's…"

"Odd." The three said in unison.

"Well, whatever he wanted, I'm sure it was important. So, come with me, kid--"

"I'm not _kid. _I'm Roxas."

"Roxas? What was your name?"

"Sora."

"SORA?.!" Demyx pounced on Roxas in a stranglehold. "That little twerp with the high-pitched squealy voice and the weird spiky-ass hair and gay-ass quotes?.!"

"I-I'm not proud of it, either!" He gasped out, trashing around, trying to buck Demyx off. "GEROFF ASSHOLE!"

"Well his vocabulary certainly differs from Sora's." Marluxia mumbled from behind Axel, peering over his shoulder.

"Nobodies tend to do that, genius." Axel growled back.

**ooooooo**

"Did Xemnas happen to specify _why _you were supposed to see me first?" Marluxia dragged Roxas through the maze of hallways and lesser-Nobody swarms, Roxas blushing all the way. He _was _only 14, after all.

"I don't think so…and could you please let go of my hand? It's uh…weirding me out?" _Turning me on? He is kind of hot, after all…but of course, the hot guys are **never **gay…_

"If I were to let go for one second, kid--"

"Roxas."

"--Roxas, right. If I were to let go, you'd be lost completely in this place. But don't even expect me to be a tour guide for this place--even _I _don't know the full layout. How old are you again, kid?"

"14."

"A minor, eh?"

"Wh-what?.!" Roxas spluttered, taking his comment _completely _the wrong way.

"As in, you can't drink or any of those other human pleasures. What the hell did you think I meant?"

"Um…I had the strange suspicion that you were…hitting on me?"

At this, Marluxia physically stopped walking and stared long and hard at Roxas' small, skinny, form.

"…nope. Not my type."

"Was that an insult?.!"

"Oh please; don't do an Axel on me and start believing everyone is going to eat you alive. Figuratively. But perhaps when you're older, kid…"

"…you _are _hitting on me."

"No you; the future you. When you don't look like a scrawny twig."

"Hey! I like my twig form!"

"So can I take you up on that date? Say…2 years from now?" He gave a cocky grin, "Speak now or forever hold your peace in pieces."

"…I'll uh…fine."

"You don't sound too confident."

"Fine! I _am _confident! I will take you up on that offer!" Roxas stormed up to the older err…Nobody-man at pointed his little finger directly in Marluxia's face--which he could not even reach.

"You _are _scrawny."

"I AM NOT SMALL!"

**ooooooo**

"Wait, so…you have a date with Marluxia?.!" Axel gaped at his newfound-friend in shock. Roxas had found him to be a companion in which he could trust, and Axel…was just Axel.

"Not now; 2 years from now."

"But…I don't get it. Why?"

Roxas' cheeks flared red for a millisecond, the quieted to a soft pink. "Because he was…hitting on my future self?"

"Well, if you keep up the miniature alabaster look, he may not actually take you up on that."

"…what's an alabaster?"

"I have no idea."

Roxas shifted nervously form foot to foot, biting his lip. "So, um…would you be able to help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Well…be less of an 'alabaster'?"

"Are you asking me to…?"

"Well, help me grow or something! I'm sick of being a twig! I mean, my former host was a twig, so…uh…"

"Sora was a twig?" Axel asked stupidly.

"No--he was just the size of one?"

"He was less than 1 foot?"

Roxas groaned as he cupped his face in hands, groaning out of exasperation.

"Chill, Roxas. I'm not actually _that_ stupid. I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"You can mark my fucking words."

**ooooooo**

"Marluxia! Marluxia; wait up! GODDAMNIT YOU ASSHOLE WAIT THE FUCK UP!.!" Axel screeched to the other redhead, running in an attempt to catch up with him. "Fuck, Marluxia…slow down, next time."

"What do you want, Axel? I have an important matter to discuss with Xigbar's behavior and--"

"How would you feel of taking up Roxas on that date, if he were to…well, er…grow a bit? And um…"

Marluxia eyed him for a few seconds. "It depends, I suppose."

"So if he were to become extremely hot for a 14-year-old, you might?"

"Most likely, yes."

Axel gave him a fiendish grin. "Then you have nothing to worry about, Marluxia! By tomorrow the kid will be completely redone!" Axel scampered off, laughing insanely.

Marluxia shooked his head, and muttered a, "By tomorrow his soul will be gone…"

**ooooooo**

Two weeks later, Axel _again _stopped Marluxia, this time jumping like an incredibly hyper child and dragging him off to his chambers.

""I have done this for the sound; have done this for the sake of you, the sake of me!" Axel sang in a rather off-key pitch, attempting to continue, but Marluxia cut him off with a 'Get the fuck on with it!'

"Calm down, Marluxia. I'm just singing."

"In a bad tone of voice…" A voice from behind him added in.

"Roxas, shush."

"What, I can't even let him hear my voice?"

"No--even your voice has changed. Now shut it!" He shifted his gaze between Marluxia & Roxas, eyeing the both warily. "Well, no-ladies, gentlemen, and teenagers, I present to you…the improved RoxAAAAS!.!" He attempted to do a dramatic twist, but only ended in twisting on his messy bedsheets, and dragging everything on the bed and surrounding it on the three of them.

"I'm going to kill you, Axel." Marluxia spat from his place on the not-so-comforting carpet.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this."

"Can I speak _now,_ Axel?" Roxas groaned, sitting up from his collapsed place on the floor, glaring as harshly as possible at the heap he guessed to be Axel.

"Marluxia, tend to the kid, while I uh…find my way out."

"What kid?"

"Roxas-kid."

"THAT'S Roxas? What the hell did you do to him?"

"I thought you'd be grateful, you homo."

"I am grateful but…"

Marluxia stared at him almost hungrily, eyeing over the suit that now clung to his more slim body, the trimmed and calmed hair that stuck up at odd angles (which was even more appealing), how his face had become more narrow, and the vibrant eyes that shone through his eyes, shining brightly through kohl other simple make-up techniques.

"I did a good job with him, didn't I Marluxia? …Marluxia? Oh, well seeing as it's dead quiet, I'd best go to sleep now, so I don't have to hear you two…" he plunked his head to a random pillow, dozing off while humming a quite tune, sleeping in solstice.

* * *

Ramblings: What the fuck, yo. 4 effing pages in MS Word, Times New Roman, size 12. That's long--but still not as long as Sex Change was. I HAD TO STAY UP UNTIL EFFING 1:30 AM ON A SCHOOL DAY TO FINISH THIS! I'm going to die today…D: Lack of sleep is death for me. 

**_Notes 2: You see typos, you tell me, please. I DID look over it, but some stuff still escapes my eye._**

**_...s._**


End file.
